


No Questions Asked

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bachelorette Party, Come Eating, Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drunk Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Interracial Sex, Multi, Orgy, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Lavender throws a bachelorette party for Hermione, complete with male strippers, the night before she marries Harry. She takes full advantage of the "no questions asked" agreement she and Harry established for the night.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Lavender Brown/Original Male Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Original Male Character(s), Parvati Patil/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	No Questions Asked

“To Hermione, on her last night of freedom!” Ginny held up her glass of beer in a salute. “I think she’s fucking crazy for getting married so young, personally, especially since she’s a famous war hero and rising star in the Ministry who could have a steady rotation of hot blokes in her bed, but who am I to judge?”

“Shut up, Ginny,” Hermione said, but she was smiling. “I’m perfectly happy with my decision.”

“I would be too, if I were marrying Harry Potter,” Lavender Brown quipped. Hermione raised her eyebrows, never having heard Lavender express any sort of interest in Harry before.

“I never took you for a Boy-Who-Lived fanatic, Lavender,” she commented while taking a small sip of her beer. Lavender snorted and downed her own drink in one shot.

“I’m no fangirl,” the busty blonde said. “He’s just grown into a hot piece of ass, that’s all.”

“No argument here,” Parvati Patil chimed in. “Any time you want to send him over to my place so he can _properly_ apologize for that disaster of a Yule Ball, just let me know, Hermione!”

“Don’t count on it,” Hermione said, knowing the girl was just teasing her. At least she was pretty sure she was. “He’s all mine.”

“Not until tomorrow,” Luna said. “Technically he’s not yours until you say your vows.”

“Luna’s right!” Ginny said, slapping her petite blonde friend on the shoulder. “It’s Harry’s last night as a free man too! Witch Weekly’s already having fits about you taking him off the market!”

“You worried about Harry going crazy tonight, Hermione?” Parvati asked seriously. “Not like he’d have a shortage of offers.”

“No,” she said simply. She and Harry had agreed that they would ask no questions about what the other got up to tonight. Tomorrow he was all hers for the rest of their lives. Tonight he could do whatever he wanted.

“Enough about the groom!” Lavender said, slamming her glass down on the table of their private room loudly. “As the one who planned this party, I say it’s time for the dancing!”

Hermione could have pointed out that she hadn’t actually asked Lavender to throw her a bachelorette party, and the blonde had instead volunteered herself for that responsibility. She could have done that, but she was more interested in the other thing that her former dorm mate had said.

“Dancing?” she asked. “What do you mean? We already went dancing before we came upstairs.” It had been fun too. She didn’t think of herself as a particularly great dancer, but she’d allowed herself to let loose like she’d rarely done before. There’d even been a handsome hunk that she’d made out with a bit, but she’d stopped him before he could go any further than groping her ass through her dress. (He was a muggle, and they were in a muggle night club. She and Harry might have agreed for a no questions asked night, but the wizarding world wouldn’t have given them such consideration. She didn’t need a picture of herself making out with some bloke plastered on the cover of tomorrow’s Daily Prophet, regardless of her agreement with Harry!)

“Not _that_ kind of dancing, silly,” Lavender said. She rolled her eyes and clapped her hands. “It’s time for some _real_ dancing!”

As if she’d timed it, the door to their private room opened. But it wasn’t someone bringing them another round of drinks, not this time. Instead two handsome, well-built black men entered the room, dressed in too small white shirts and tight black leather pants.

“Which one of you is the lucky lady getting married tomorrow?” the taller of the two asked. All of the girls quickly and gleefully pointed at Hermione, who felt her face redden as they walked towards her. She took a long look at their admittedly attractive bodies and then turned to Lavender with wide eyes.

“You got strippers? Seriously?”

“Fuck yes I did!” Lavender said, giggling. “It’s your last night of freedom, Granger! You’ve gotta live it up a little!”

“Oh!” Luna reached into her hand bag, even as her perpetually wide eyes continued to stare at their “entertainment” for the evening. “Speaking of entertainment, I brought something back with me from my recent expedition in Belgium. Daddy and I didn’t find any blibbering humdingers, but we did find some wonderful alcohol. It’s a bit strong, but it tastes lovely.”

Hermione looked back and forth between the strippers, who were beginning to gyrate right in front of her, and the suspicious jar of, well, whatever the hell Luna had brought with her. The jar had an incredibly strong smell when Luna uncorked it, and one of the strippers thrust his pelvis right in her face. She wasn’t sure which of the two carried more temptation.

Luna gathered the glasses they’d been drinking out of and poured some of her own mysterious beverage into each one. Ginny began to pass them out, and Hermione stared at hers, hesitating. The rational part of her brain, the one that ruled her behavior and decisions at almost all times, was telling her this was a dangerous situation.

“You’ll only have one bachelorette party, Hermione,” Ginny said indulgently. “Live it up. If I know Harry, I’m sure he’s doing the same.”

Hermione took a long look at the drink, and then an even longer look at the male stripper closest to her. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it so it landed perfectly on her shoulder, and looked straight at her as he started to rub his hands across his six pack abs.

She reached out, took the drink from Ginny’s hands and downed almost half of it in one go. Her eyes widened and her throat burned at what was without question the strongest drink she’d ever had in her life.

“You’re right,” she said. Her logic could go fuck itself right now. She couldn’t wait to marry Harry, and that was the truth. But what was the harm in throwing caution and logic to the wind and enjoying herself tonight? After all, they’d both agreed: no questions asked.

“Let’s have some fun.” As Parvati clapped and Lavender whooped at one of the strippers, Hermione gulped down the rest of her drink. Then she turned to Luna. “Any more?”

\--

Hermione’s head was swimming, but it was a pleasant sensation. Whatever had been in that alcohol had her feeling giddy and excited.

“Take it off!” she hollered. The men were down to only their thong cut underwear, which were stylized like little tuxedos. How ironic. The one closest to her grabbed her hand and put it directly on his crotch bulge.

“Why don’t you take it off yourself?” he said. The normal Hermione would probably have blushed, yanked her hand back and kept it at her side for the rest of the strip show. But the normal Hermione had checked out somewhere between swallowing her fourth glass of Luna’s mystery drink and stuffing cash bills in each of the stripper’s thongs. In her place was a giggling, horny witch who had far more in common than flirty party girl Lavender Brown than studious bookworm Hermione Granger. She didn’t have to look far to see Lavender reach out and swat the other stripper’s arse with her hand, and this drunken version of Hermione followed her lead. She gave him a hearty squeeze through his thong and then pulled it down his legs. Out popped an absolutely massive cock, which very nearly smacked her in the face. She stared down at the big black cock with wide eyes, feeling a flutter in her stomach.

“Grab it, Hermione!” Parvati hooted. Hermione chuckled weakly and shook her head. She couldn’t do that. Even with her alcohol-fueled haze, she knew there was no way it was acceptable for her to grab the stripper’s dick.

“Do it!” Ginny added, her voice slurring. “You’re the only one here who hasn’t touched a big black dick before! Now’s your last chance.”

“I certainly can’t be the only one,” she protested, shaking her head while continuing to stare at the erect cock. Its owner didn’t help with that, gyrating and waving it in her face.  
  


“No, you definitely are,” Ginny said. “Parvati and I both fucked Dean Thomas.”

“But Luna—“

“I had a wonderful black lover during my trip to Brazil,” Luna said. Of all of them, she was the only one who didn’t seem to be slurring her speech at all. “He had quite a nimble tongue.” Hermione looked to Lavender, who just giggled and shook her head. 

“Face it, Granger: you’re the odd one out,” Lavender said, looking over at her even while helping the other stripper get his thong off, after which she smacked him on the arse. “Time to fix that.”

“But isn’t it against the rules?” she whispered, looking up at the naked gyrating man. He smiled down at her and continued to dance.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” he said with a wink. Hermione’s breath caught, and she felt the alcohol and the lust within her being set free with his suggestion. Time seemed to stand still as she slowly, slowly moved her hand closer and closer. Then, finally, her hand wrapped around his shaft. She gasped as she slowly slid her hand down his cock, and then back up equally slowly. He felt hard as steel in her hand.

“You like it?” Ginny asked. Hermione nodded vaguely, not looking at her friend and instead gazing in awe as her pale hand stroked the dark cock.

“Well if you like one, how about a second?” Lavender said. “Why don’t you go over there and take care of our sweet little bride to be?”

“Hey, no fair!” Parvati whined. “You’ve smacked his arse twice, and I haven’t so much as touched him!”

“You can have your turn later,” Lavender said. “We all can. But right now, it’s Hermione’s time.”

Hermione heard their conversation, but she didn’t pay much attention to it. She was only really aware of the ramifications of what was being said when she saw a second cock, just as hard as the first, appear on her other side. Without even stopping to think, she grabbed onto it with her free hand. She was already getting into the hang of wanking the first cock, and she seamlessly started to give the same treatment to the second one.

“Look at her go!” Ginny said. “I never knew you had it in you, Hermione!”

Hermione hadn’t known it either, to be honest. She liked sex just fine; loved it even. But never would she have expected to find herself sitting on a couch in a muggle night club with a stripper’s cock in each hand, stroking them both at the same time like some kind of porn star. It made her feel sexy as hell.

“Suck them!” Lavender said. “Come on, Granger, go all the way!”

“Yeah, do it, Hermione!” Ginny added. “Show us how naughty you can get!”

“Use that mouth for something other than answering questions and bossing people around!” Parvati said. Hermione found that a rather unfair characterization of her, at least now that she was an adult and had mellowed out. But she wasn’t going to waste time or breath arguing with Parvati right now, not when she had two lovely hard cocks to play with.

“You really should try it, Hermione,” Luna said. “It’s quite fun. Boys don’t like it when your teeth get in the way though, so do try to avoid that.” Wait, when has this become a sex ed class?

“I know how to suck a cock, Luna,” she said defensively. “I’ve done it loads of times.”

“Then prove it,” Ginny said “Show us. Use those two hung studs to show us how good you really are.”

It was a transparent ploy, an attempt to challenge her and goad her into doing something she had no business doing. Even in her inebriated state, Hermione still saw right through it. Fortunately for Ginny, and for all the rest of the girls who apparently wanted to watch her go down on the two strippers, she was horny enough to turn her brain off and spring into action. It wasn’t to satisfy them, but to take care of the own heat that she could feel spreading throughout her body.

While continuing to stroke the second cock in one hand, she leaned over from her spot on the couch and took the first cock into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the head and moaned, suckling at it and moaning at the taste. It had been years since she’d sucked any cock other than Harry’s, and while she loved going down on her fiancée, this was fun in an entirely different way. The man groaned, and the sound made her all the more eager to slide his lips further down and begin to suck on his cock properly. She showed just what she could do, bobbing her head on his length while also stroking him and playing with his balls, and all that while jerking the other bloke in her other hand.

“Damn, you weren’t kidding, girlie,” the first man said. “You really know what you’re doing.” Hermione felt herself swell with pride, not unlike when a professor would award her points for an informative answer to a question back at Hogwarts. She pushed further down, taking him all the way into her throat, until the head of his cock hit her tonsils.

“Holy shit,” Parvati said. “Look at her go!”

“Well done, Hermione,” Lavender said, whistling. “Who knew the bookworm had it in her?”

The other girls continued to remark on how well she was doing, but she wasn’t satisfied with just their approval or just the first man’s comment on her skill. After all, there was still another hard cock here for her to deal with. She switched, pulling her mouth off of the first man and leaning her head to the other side to tend to the newcomer. She decided to show him a different side of her oral talents, at least to begin with. Instead of starting at the head and getting into a blowjob, her mouth went lower. She pressed her lips to his big balls and gave them a prolonged smooch, and then licked at the underside with her tongue. Once that was done she popped one testicle into her mouth and gave it a thorough suck, and then moved over and gave the same treatment to the other.

“Jesus,” the second man said. “Not many girls go straight for the balls, at least outside of porn. Your fiancée’s a lucky son of a bitch.” Yes he was, as he himself had attested many times. In the future he would be the one and only man whose cock she sucked and balls she worshipped, but for tonight these two male strippers were fortunate enough to have her mouth on them during her last night as an unwed woman.

Hermione started to move back and forth between them at a rapid pace now, sucking on one cock for a minute or two while playing with the other in her hand, and then moving over to pay attention to the other. Back and forth she went, licking at cockheads and stroking shafts and sucking at balls and deepthroating cocks, showing just how adept she was by alternating between them without a hitch. Her friends marveled at her performance and cheered her on, but they weren’t even in her periphery right now. She was in the zone, she was a cocksucking and cockstroking machine, a sexually liberated young woman who would not stop and would not rest until both of these two hung studs gave her their loads.

Just as the initial man had been the first one she took into her mouth, so too was he the first that she finished off. He pulsed while inside of her mouth, and he tried to pull his hips back out of what she could only assume was an attempt to spare her from a mouthful of cum. That was the last thing she wanted though, and she made that abundantly clear by taking one of her hands and firmly squeezing his muscular arse, keeping him in place. He grunted and stopped trying to pull his hips back. Instead he pushed them further forward and shot his cum directly down her throat. There was quite a lot of it too, but Hermione’s throat worked overtime to swallow it all down. She gulped it every bit as eagerly as she had the strong, delicious, intoxicating drink Luna had brought.

Her hand stroked the second cock even faster while she was swallowing the first man’s semen, and since she’d been paying both of the strippers equal care and affection, he hadn’t been too far behind the first. She was still in the process of consuming the first load of the night when the second man announced just how close he was to his own orgasm.

“Here it comes, sweetie,” he said, his voice a deep bass. “Hope you’re ready for me to paint your face white.” If Hermione hadn’t presently had a cock stuffed down her throat, she might have made a corny joke about it being appropriate that she wear white on her face tonight, the night before her wedding. But since she was too busy gulping down a load already, the only real reaction she could offer was flicking her eyes over to him in what she hoped he recognized as encouragement.

Either he saw how ready she was to take a faceful of cum, or he at least didn’t see any obvious refusal. Her hand was a blur on his cock, and it wasn’t more than thirty seconds later before he came with a low, deep moan. She couldn’t take it head on since her head was still turned towards the first man, whose orgasm was just now beginning to die down. Instead the second load hit the side of her face, splattering on her cheek and down her jaw, all the way to her neck. She’d finally swallowed the last drop the first man had to give her, so she pulled her mouth off of him with a pop and turned her head fully towards the second man despite it seemingly being too late.

Or so it had seemed. He’d shot a healthy amount across the side of her face, but it turned out he still had some more to give. Right when she turned her head he shot a second large spurt that caught her across the forehead. Her eyes closed automatically when she felt it begin to drip down her face, so she felt rather than saw a third and final spurt land in her brown hair, which was normally rather bushy but had been done up tonight to look sleek and shiny.

“Wow, Hermione, way to go!” Lavender said. Hermione’s eyes were still closed, but she flashed a thumbs up in the general direction Lavender’s voice had come from.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Ginny said. “Anybody got a tissue or something?”

“We could always conjure one,” Parvati said. “Or we could just cast a cleaning charm, right?”

“They’re muggles, ‘Vati,” Lavender said. “International Statute of Secrecy, remember?” The men had no clue what they were talking about, but thankfully they chalked it up to the normal sort of drunken nonsense they routinely dealt with when performing for a crowd of women.

“Don’t worry,” Hermione said. “I’ve got it covered.” She pulled her dress over her head and used it to wipe her face off. She didn’t worry about her hair. If she tried to wipe the cum out she would also undo the hard work Lavender and Parvati had done to tame her hair, likely reducing it to an even bushier and frizzier mess than it normally was. Let the cum stay. It wasn’t hurting anything.

“Uh, Hermione?” Ginny said.

“Yes, Ginevra?” Ginny cursed at the use of her full name, which made Hermione grin to herself.

“You _do_ realize you’re in your bra and knickers now, right?” Parvati asked, taking over for the redhead. Hermione snorted; what a silly question to ask!

“Of course I do!” she said. She opened her eyes, tossed her dirtied dress aside and stood up from the couch. Now she was standing directly in front of the two strippers, who were still nude and, to her delight, already getting hard again.

“So tell me, boys.” She put her hands on their muscular chests and rubbed their hard muscles, trailing all the way down until her hands landed on their cocks. She began to stroke both of them, feeling them quickly return to full mast in her hands. “You aren’t going to tease me with just that, are you? If this is my last night of freedom, my last night to get wild, shouldn’t you help me get _really_ wild?”

They watched with lust in their eyes as she unsnapped her lace red bra and tossed it over her shoulder. Both sets of eyes locked on her bare breasts, which she showcased by shaking her shoulders and making them bounce. “You like?” she asked, giggling. She was proud of her breasts, which were the second largest in the room behind only Lavender’s.

The strippers had seen enough; they were done being idle now. One of them helped her tug her knickers down her legs while she struggled out of her high heeled shoes. Once she was fully naked, she looked back and forth between both of the hunks and licked her lips.

“Fuck me,” she said simply. “Take those big black cocks and fuck me!”

One of them picked her up in his strong arms, his hands holding her by the legs while she wrapped her arms around his broad neck. His cock prodded at her pussy, which was already dripping with arousal. He lined himself up and pushed forward, making her cry out.

“Yes!” she screamed. “Fuck yes! Give it to me!” He began to hammer into her, filling her cunt with his thick, beautiful cock. She looked into his eyes and grinned, and then looked back over her shoulder at the second man. “What are you waiting for? I’ve got another hole open for you back there!”

“Hey, don’t have to ask me twice,” he said, stepping forward and sandwiching her from behind. She adjusted her body, leaning back into the man behind her so her back rested against his chest and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders for support. Her other arm remained around the neck of the man currently holding her legs and fucking her pussy, and he didn’t pause in the thrusting of his hips even as the second stripper’s cock pushed against her asshole.

“Ohhhh!” she groaned when she felt the second cock penetrate her bum. “That’s so deep!”

“Not too much for you to handle, is it, girlie?” the man in her arse asked.

“N-no!” she shouted. “It’s so much, but so good! K-keep going!”

This wasn’t her first time having anal sex. It was something she liked to do with Harry when she was feeling particularly naughty, or when her man had done something that she felt deserved a reward. It was, however, the first time she’d ever had two cocks inside of her at the same time. Her first thought was that she had never felt so full in her entire life. Her second thought was that she was a fool for not having done this years ago.

Lavender hired these men together, so of course they had experience working a room together and stripping in a way that complimented what the other was doing. And as they double teamed her, Hermione decided that they undoubtedly had done this before too. There was no way this was their first time double penetrating a horny woman after they’d stripped down. It couldn’t be, not with how well they worked together. Their thrusts were perfectly timed, one of them pulling his cock back just as the other dove back in, making sure she was constantly getting filled with hard, thick black dick. They worked Hermione like a well-oiled machine, bouncing her body and between them and making her moan.

“I need a better look,” Parvati said, the excitement obvious in her voice. She walked around and came to stand right next to the action, and Hermione gasped when she saw that her former dorm mate was naked. She’d snuck a few covert peeks at the Indian girl’s perky arse back in the dorms, and she’d walked in on her in the bathroom by accident once or twice, but this was the first time she’d ever seen her full frontal like this. It was quite a sight, especially when Parvati played with her breast and slipped a hand between her legs. 

“Fuck, that might be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” the Indian witch whispered. Her hand moved faster between her thighs, and Hermione groaned.

“Ginny, could you touch me please?” Luna asked from behind them. “You know how I like it.” Her voice had lost its usual dreamy quality, sounding tenser than Hermione had ever heard it.

“Only if you do the same for me,” Ginny replied. “Suck on my tits too. Do that thing with your teeth.” Hermione had always suspected those two played with each other sometimes, and now she’d confirmed it, assuming she remembered that detail in the morning. 

Hermione watched Parvati rub herself, listened to Ginny and Luna moan, and felt oddly proud, knowing that she and these two studs were responsible for it all. She felt naughtier than she ever had in her life, getting double fucked by two hung strippers the night before her wedding while her friends watched and pleasured themselves. She sincerely hoped that Harry was having a similar level of fun with his friends right now at his bachelor party.

With the visual show Parvati was putting on and the audio one provided by Ginny and Luna, in addition to the obvious pleasure that filled her body from having both of her holes fucked at the same time, Hermione soon found herself shaking as her orgasm hit her, and hit her hard.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she shouted. She nearly threw her head back, but then she happened to look over at Parvati, who was biting her lip and fingering herself while she watched. Their brown eyes met, Hermione’s lighter shade looking into Parvati’s darker orbs, and it was while looking at her former classmate’s beautiful face that Hermione came on the cock thrusting into her cunt.

Hermione shuddered and moaned as they pounded her through her orgasm. They continued to piston in and out of both of her holes for a few minutes more while she hung there limply, but eventually they too hit their limits. The man buggering her broke first, and who could blame him? He pushed his hips flush against her arse and shot his cum into her bowels. The other man followed less than a minute after him, but he gave her more of a warning, for an understandable reason.

“You on the pill, girl?” the man asked.

“Yes,” she said with a moan. She was taking a potion, technically, but he wouldn’t understand that and the effect was identical regardless.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said. “Gonna fill this tight pussy up.” After a few more thrusts, he was true to his word. He wasn’t kidding about filling her up either. He fired spurt after spurt of cum into her cunt, and she moaned at the feeling. She always loved being creamed; it was one of the reasons she made sure to keep up to date on her contraceptive potion. Never had she been more relieved that she was diligent about that, because this was one massive load being dumped into her womb.

She remained sandwiched between the two hard bodies for a good thirty seconds or so after the second man had cum, and then they set her back down on her feet. She stumbled on unsteady legs and probably would have fallen as she walked away from them, except Luna caught her by the arm and helped her return to her seat on the couch.

“Thanks, Luna,” she mumbled.

“You’re welcome,” Luna said pleasantly. “Although I must be honest with you, Hermione, and admit that my reasons for helping you were not entirely altruistic.”

“Oh?” Hermione blinked and looked at Luna curiously, and that curiosity was only piqued further when the naked blonde dropped to her knees on the floor in front of her. “Why did you help me then, Luna?”

“Because the one thing I love more than the taste of another woman’s vagina is the taste of another woman’s vagina when she’d just been filled with sperm,” Luna said pleasantly. Then, before Hermione’s alcohol-addled brain even had time to process that statement, Luna put her hands on her thighs, buried her face between her legs and began to lick.

It was the first time Hermione had ever had another woman go down on her before. Soon after the quirky blonde’s tongue got to work, Hermione was asking herself why in the hell she’d put it off so long. But then again, she assumed most women weren’t as good at this as Luna was. She’d probably had plenty of practice on Ginny, and Merlin knows who else? Luna had always been a free spirit, and her search for new and interesting creatures took her all over the planet. Maybe it took her into the beds and between the thighs of beautiful women the world over too.

“Glad to see you boys are ready to go again,” Lavender’s voice said. Hermione looked up from Luna’s licking head to see that the strippers were indeed hard once again, and Lavender and Parvati had both staked a claim on one by wrapping an arm around their sweaty bodies. “The guest of honor might be satisfied, but you’ve still got four more witches to take care of.”

“Ooh, you’re witches, are you?” one of the men said. Obviously he thought they were just joking around, but Lavender’s best friend nodded quite seriously.

“That’s right,” Parvati said. “And I want you to take that big broomstick and shove it right up my cunt!” Hermione groaned; even in her drunken state she recognized it as the truly terrible line it was. Then she groaned for an entirely different reason as Luna’s tongue circled her clit.

“Well I wouldn’t want you to put a spell on me, so I guess I better do what you say.” The man Parvati had claimed scooped her into his arms, spread her out on the table and shoved his cock into her with one almighty thrust of his hips. The gorgeous Indian witch screamed, but Hermione could tell it wasn’t a scream of pain. She’d wanted him to jam his cock into her, and now she was getting exactly what she’d asked for. 

Parvati was getting pounded on the table, and Lavender wasn’t getting ignored either. Her man got her down on her hands and knees on the carpet and stuck his cock into her from behind. He put his hands on her hips and shagged her doggy style, slamming her hard enough that Hermione could hear his hips smacking against her arse even from over on the couch.

The blonde’s busty body was rocked back and forth in time with the quick fucking, and Hermione watched on in fascination at the way her massive breasts shook with every thrust. She’d admired/been envious of Lavender’s breasts back at school, especially since the blonde began to fill out first among the girls in their year. Hermione had since grown a pretty impressive set of breasts herself, but she still lagged well behind Lavender. Frankly she counted herself fortunate for that once she got older and understood some of the downsides that came with bigger boobs, but that didn’t mean she didn’t still find them eye-catching. She’d caught little glimpses of them during their school days, but never before had she gotten to see what they looked like while she was getting fucked. She doubted she would ever have the chance again either, so she watched it closely. Watching Lavender’s big tits jiggle was a very arousing sight for Hermione, and it made her pat Luna’s head and squirm around on the couch cushion as she tried to the Ravenclaw’s face against her. Luna got the message, and she began to rub her face and press her nose against Hermione’s pussy while continuing to lick on and around her clit.

Hermione wasn’t the only one who had an eye on Lavender’s chest. The man fucking her was obviously a fan as well, evidenced by his hands leaving her hips to cup her breasts instead. That seemed to excite Lavender, especially when he rubbed her stiff pink nipples with his large thumbs. She groaned and pushed her hips back to meet him, using her hands on the carpet to allow herself to shove her arse back into him with a force that matched the thrusting of his hips. Hermione had always assumed the blonde would be energetic and enthusiastic in bed (or on the floor in this case), and she was being proven right.

Parvati wasn’t as active in her own sexual escapades, but she was still having quite the fuck. Her man had her legs draped over his shoulders and was shagging her absolutely rotten on top of the table. The Gryffindor Patil was being fucked so hard that the table wobbled and shook beneath her, and she let out a high-pitched whine as he gave her the deep, rigorous dicking she’d so clearly needed.

Between the best friends getting fucked and Luna cleaning Hermione’s creampied pussy with her tongue, the only attendee of the bachelor party who wasn’t involved in anything lewd at the moment was Ginny. That didn’t last long though, because the nude redhead crossed Hermione’s field of vision and got down on her knees behind Luna.

“Since those greedy bitches are hogging the dicks, I guess I have to find some way to pass the time until they’re done,” Ginny said. Her idea of passing the time was rearing her hand back and bringing it down on Luna’s pale white arse cheek with a resounding _smack_. Luna’s body tensed up a little bit at the harsh spank, but that was the only reaction she offered. She didn’t even pause in her tongue’s work of cleaning out Hermione’s pussy and teasing her clit. The redhead gave Luna a few more hard spanks, and Hermione would be surprised if her pale, milky white skin didn’t have bright red handprints left in it thanks to her friend and apparent lover, or playmate at the very least. When Luna still did not react to any of the spanks, Ginny grew bored and switched to rubbing the Ravenclaw’s pussy instead.

Hermione and the two younger girls were having their own fun over by the couch, but it was Lavender and Parvati who were getting the true attention everyone craved, which Hermione had already basked in and Ginny was impatiently waiting for. Hermione kept an eye on the two girls getting fucked even with Luna eating her out and Ginny playing with her in turn.

With how hard Parvati’s lithe body was getting rocked on the table, it came as no surprise to Hermione when she was the one who came first. Her head shook from side to side on the table and she screamed out in words that Hermione didn’t understand. She was pretty sure it was Hindi though, based on Parvati’s heritage and having seen her talk to her sister once or twice. She doubted Parvati used any of the words she was screaming now in the library or the Great Hall though.

The man fucking Parvati seemed to take her obvious climax as permission for him to forget about her and worry only about his own pleasure. He somehow started fucking her even harder now, which stunned Hermione considering how he’d been going at her already. After another minute or so of burying his cock into the Patil twin and testing the durability of the table on which her body was planted, he shoved himself all the way in one more time and filled her with his cum, much as he’d filled Hermione’s arse only minutes earlier. Parvati groaned when she felt his seed rush into her, and then let her head flop back down onto the table. There she remained even after he’d pulled his cock out of her and took a step away from the table.

Ginny noticed the now unoccupied man and made to rise to her feet, but Luna beat her to the punch. The blonde pulled her head out of Hermione’s pussy, shot to her feet, dashed over to the man—and then blew right by him. It was Parvati who she had eyes on. She bent over the table and dove in face-first between Parvati’s legs.

“Wow, guess she really does like licking semen out of girls,” Hermione commented.

“You have no idea,” Ginny said. She got up, thinking that this was her chance since Luna had bypassed the dick and gone muff diving instead, but Luna was presenting quite the view to the man who had just finished with Parvati. Her small, cute arse, which indeed did have Ginny’s embedded on it, jutted out with the way she was bending her body over the table, and it caught the man’s eye. He put his hands on her hips and started to grind his cock against her bum, hotdogging in between her cheeks until he was hard again.

“What the fuck just happened?” Ginny asked, shaking her head. She could only watch helplessly as the man humped himself back to hardness and then slipped his cock into Luna’s cunt while she ate out Parvati. “She stole him right out from under me, and she wasn’t even _trying_!”

“Guess you’ll have to wait until Lavender’s done,” Hermione said, shrugging.

“Guess so,” Ginny agreed. “But I’m not gonna just stand here, and I’m sure as hell not getting back down on the floor either.” The obvious answer there was for her to just sit on the couch. There was certainly plenty of room on said couch, what with everyone but Hermione otherwise occupied, but Ginny chose not to claim any of the vacant spots on the furniture. Instead she claimed Hermione’s lap as her seat, plopping her naked arse down on the brunette’s thighs. Hermione froze for just a second. Ginny was her best female friend and they’d seen each other in various states of undress over the years, but there had never been anything sexual to it, at least not in her mind. Sure, she knew Ginny was a beautiful girl, and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t admired the strong legs and firm, toned bum that came with her career as a professional athlete, but she’d never really thought about Ginny like this. She _definitely_ hadn’t ever imagined that her friend would plant those toned, naked cheeks down in her lap like this!

Oh, who the hell cared at this point? She’d sucked two stripper cocks, taken a double penetration and had another of her close female friends lick the cum out of her pussy. What was a little naked snuggling with Ginny Weasley on top of all that? She wrapped her arms around the redhead’s fit body, squeezed her smallish yet perky breasts and kissed her freckled shoulder.

Ginny hadn’t wanted to be on the ground and had chosen Hermione’s naked lap as a seat instead. Conversely, one witch wanted nothing more than to be on the ground, and that was Lavender. She and her man had been going at it for quite some time now, matching each other thrust for thrust as he shoved his hips and cock forward and she threw her plump arse back to meet him. Finally, though, they both reached their limit. He kept his hips pressed against her bum and held onto her breasts while he went off inside of her, and Lavender’s own body responded in kind. She buried her head in the carpet and screamed muffled obscenities into it while the stripper’s thick cock brought her to a toe-curling climax.

The man pulled out of her slowly, some of his cum leaving a trail from his cock to Lavender’s pussy. He stood up, and then looked straight over at Ginny. The redhead tensed in Hermione’s arms, and the brunette understood. She’d seen all four of her friends get fucked hard, and now it was finally her turn. She began to rise up out of Hermione’s lap, but the man held out a hand to stop her.

“Don’t get up,” he said, smiling. “I’ll come to you. That way we can put on one last show for the bride.”

Hermione liked the sound of that, and judging by the way her arse wiggled in her lap impatiently, so did Ginny. The man looked exhausted as he walked towards them, and why wouldn’t he? But he sat down beside them on the couch and smiled all the same.

“How ‘bout you come get me ready for you, red?” he said, and patted his leg in invitation. “How’s that sound?”

“Sounds brilliant,” Ginny said. She quickly vacated Hermione’s lap and scooted over to straddle him. She pressed her crotch against his cock and began to grind back and forth, humping his tool so he could get hard one more time and give her what she needed.

Hermione let her attention drift elsewhere while that was going on, and noticed something most peculiar. Luna was still bent over the table and getting fucked, but it seemed like she was trying to push back up and get away. Hermione was alarmed, but it must have been a fairly recent development because the man fucking her spoke up before Hermione could ask her friend what was wrong.

“What’s got you squirming?” he asked, pausing his thrusting but keeping his cock buried inside of her. “You wanna stop?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s just that I’m finished cleaning Parvati up, and now I would very much like to do the same for Lavender.”

“Is that all?” The man chuckled. “Hell, we can take care of that no problem.” He pulled his cock out of her, picked her up and carried her over towards Lavender, who had rolled over and was now sitting on the floor. The busty blonde watched them approach her curiously.

“Hello, Lavender,” Luna said, waving at her while the man carried her small body in his arms as easily as if she was a child. “Would you mind terribly if I licked the semen out of your vagina?”

“Uh, sure?” Lavender said, shrugging her shoulders. “Not sure I get the appeal, but I’m not going to pass up a little bit of head if you’re offering.”

“How about you get up, I’ll put her down on the carpet, and then you can sit on her face?” the man said, nodding at Lavender.

“You’re the boss,” she said, grinning at him and standing up. He put Luna down on her back in the spot Lavender had just given up, and very quickly got into position between her legs. He slid his cock back into Luna’s pussy at around the same time that Lavender squatted down over Luna and pressed her pussy against her face.

“You want it, then come and get it,” Lavender said. She started to rock her hips and hump Luna’s face, just as the man at the other end was rocking his hips and driving his cock into her.

Hermione heard Ginny’s breathing getting more heated, and turned her head away from the threesome occurring on the floor just in time to see her redheaded friend sliding down onto the man’s cock. His hands were on her freckled hips, and from this close Hermione could see the blazing look in Ginny’s eyes. She’d seen it a few times, but rarely in this context. Usually she wore that look of intense concentration when she’d spotted the snitch or when she was going after something else she really wanted. And that fit this situation perfectly well, because she very clearly wanted this big cock inside of her.

She put her hands on his shoulders and used them for balance as she began to rise and fall in his lap, fucking herself on his cock. Even though she was the first one of the five who had been in such a position of control, such a position to decide how fast and how rough the sex was, she didn’t have it any easier than the rest of them. If anything she set a faster pace than anything that had come before, and she wasted no time in getting to that point. She bounced in his lap with all the force she could, using her strong lower body to fuck herself down onto his cock. Her pale, freckled arse slapped against his dark thighs, and that contrast fascinated Hermione as she had an up close and personal view of it all. 

“How does it feel, Ginny?” she whispered. “How does it feel to ride that nice big cock?”

“What’re you asking me for?” her best female friend replied, her long red hair flying in her face as she mounted her man and took him for a ride. “You already had his cock in your cunt, _and_ the other bloke’s cock in your arse, you lucky bitch!”

“That’s true,” Hermione said, grinning as her drunken mind relived the shocking acts of debauchery she’d engaged in on her last night as an unmarried witch. “That was fun. Still though, they did all the work, holding me in the air and bouncing me between them, fucking me from both sides.” She shivered and moaned; just thinking about her double penetration was making her hot all over again. “I bet it’s really fun to get on top and ride that long, hard cock, isn’t it? To mount him, to fuck him, to be in complete control of him?”

“It is!” Ginny said, managing to listen to Hermione and answer her questions while not holding back or pausing in her bouncing in the slightest. “I like being on top,” she admitted. “I like showing a bloke just how good I am.” That didn’t surprise Hermione at all. Ginny had always been a fiery, passionate witch. It made perfect sense to her that she would like to be on top, to be in control, to be the one doing the fucking rather than the other way around. Ginny was active, not reactive.

“Well you’re doin’ a damn good job of it, red,” the man said. He took Ginny’s smallish breasts in his hands and gave them a squeeze. It was a contrast to the massive mounds of Lavender’s that he’d just groped while he fucked her, but he didn’t seem to mind. “Been a long time since anybody’s been able to ride me like this. Most girls beg me to go slow.”

“I don’t beg for a damn thing,” Ginny growled. “I can handle everything you’ve got.”

“You sure as hell can,” he agreed. He pinched her nipples, which made Ginny hiss. She didn’t ask him to stop though. Instead she shifted from bouncing her hips up and down to grinding back and forth on his cock, and she leaned in and bit down on his shoulder.

“Ha!” The man obviously didn’t mind the nibble, since he continued to play with her nipples and sucked at her neck. “You’re as fiery as your hair, girl. I pity the guy who tries to settle down with you!”

“He’s welcome to try, whoever he is,” Ginny said. She sat back up, leaned further back, moved her hands from his shoulders to his ankles and began to bounce on him again. “I’ll fuck him just like I’m fucking you.”

“Yeah,” Hermione breathed. She generally liked to be the submissive one in bed, with a strong man there to fuck her and make her his, which was one of the biggest reasons she and Harry were so compatible aside from their years of close friendship. But watching Ginny show her another side of sex was pretty stimulating too. “Fuck him! Ride that big cock like you ride your broomstick!” She was either too drunk or too horny (or perhaps both) to catch her slip up.

“Riding a broomstick, huh?” the man said, amused. His hands had left her breasts when she leaned further back, and now he was holding onto her fit arse and squeezing it while she rode him. He gave her a little double handed smack on the bottom. “I was thinking she was closer to Little Red Riding Hood, not the Wicked Witch of the west.”

Ginny probably didn’t understand the reference, but she didn’t show any signs of listening or caring. She was now focused only on her own pleasure, on lifting her powerful legs and slamming herself down onto his cock as hard as she could until he got her off. Hermione had never seen such a fierce cowgirl in action, at least not in person, and she was enjoying every second of it.

“Ooh, that feels nice, Luna! That’s right, get that tongue deep in there! Get every last drop!”

Hermione cast a glance over to her left, where Luna was on her back and getting fucked on the floor. Hermione could see the man thrusting his hips and hammering down into her, making her petite body shake. She could see the Ravenclaw’s cute little tits move along with her as she was fucked, and she could see that Luna was working up a sweat. The one thing she couldn’t see was her face, because it was completely covered by the buxom body of Lavender Brown. Lavender had her eyes closed and wore a dreamy smile on her face as she rocked her hips back and forth on the younger woman’s face, obviously enjoying her oral attention.

That was an arousing scene for sure, and she knew many wizards would empty their Gringotts vaults to be allowed to watch it. But Hermione’s attention was quickly drawn back to the other encounter, the one happening right next to her. She watched Ginny drive her strong, trim, sexy body up and down onto the hung stripper’s stiff pole, and she couldn’t help wanting a closer look. As close as possible, preferably.

She leaned over, turned her head and popped one of Ginny’s small breasts into her mouth. The redhead gasped, having been caught by surprise, but she didn’t scold Hermione or ask her to stop. In fact, one of her hands left the stripper’s legs briefly to ruffle Hermione’s hair, which was as much of a sign of approval as she could imagine. She sucked at Ginny’s breast with more confidence, gave it a little teasing nibble and then moved to her nipple. Her tongue danced across the erect nub, and Ginny groaned. Hermione was betting this wasn’t the first time another girl had run her tongue across Ginny’s nipple, based on what she’d seen or rather heard between the redhead and Luna earlier in the night, but she would just have to do her best to measure up.

Hermione wasn’t going to leave it at just her mouth either. Why should she, when Ginny’s entire sexy body was right beside her and she had two working hands? One of her hands reached across Ginny’s body to cup and play with her other breast and rub at the nipple, and the other hand went around her friend’s body to rest on her arse. There it met one of the stripper’s hands, and he moved his hand to the side so there was enough room for them both to cop a feel of the toned cheek.

As the final woman in the room to get her hands on one of the men, Ginny had already been worked up and agitated before she’d even started. Having the chance to take him for a rough ride and use her fit athlete’s body to fuck the hell out of him was scratching her right where she itched and giving her what she craved, and then Hermione had gone and increased the sensations shooting through her body by bringing her mouth and hands in on the fun. With all of that joining together and hitting her at once, it wasn’t much longer before Ginny found a rush at least as exhilarating as the one she felt when she soared through the air and grabbed the snitch right out from under the nose of the opposing seeker.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Ginny shouted. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ” Hermione’s mouth left her breast and she adjusted her position so she could kiss her redheaded friend on the lips. It required some awkward contortions to get her body into a good position to do so, but it was worth it. Ginny tasted sweet, like strawberries.

From where she was sitting it was obvious when the man Ginny was impaled on came too. Maybe Ginny’s rough ride and the squeezing of her cunt was the cause, or maybe watching the two young women kiss broke whatever remained of his control. Either way, his body tensed under Ginny’s and he groaned as he shot his final load of the night inside of her. Hermione broke the kiss and pulled back to allow Ginny to dismount the spent man, though not before a long look into her friend’s eyes.

“Ginny? Need a cleaning?” Luna asked. She was already up on her feet and walking towards them, apparently having finished with Lavender and the second stripper. Ginny, who had sat up off of her man’s cock and flopped down on the couch, squeezing in between him and Hermione, gave a tired giggle.

“Sure, Luna,” she said. When the man she’d just fucked got up off of the couch, Ginny scooted over into the spot he’d just left, giving her a little more room. She spread her legs and patted her inner thigh. “Come and get it. Wouldn’t want to get pregnant with tryouts for the World Cup right around the corner, would I?” Hermione’s eyes widened in alarm, but Ginny gave her a little wink to show she was just teasing.

“Of course not!” Luna said. The blonde hurried over and got down on her knees in front of Ginny’s spread legs. Her hands went to her apparent playmate’s thighs and her head dove in.

“She’s already licked three pussies and still can’t wait for more,” Parvati said, sounding amazed. “And I thought my sister was obsessed with eating other girls out!” Lavender giggled, and Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

“We’ll leave you ladies to it,” one of the strippers said. The two of them were cleaning up and getting dressed. Hermione wasn’t sure what, if anything, she should say. How did one thank strippers that had just fucked you and your friends? This wasn’t knowledge that had appeared in any of the books Hermione had read.

“Thanks for a great night.” That was what she settled on, and it seemed to be good enough. The two men laughed, and one of them shook his head.

“No, thank you,” he said. “We knew what we were getting into when your friend paid for the full service.” He nodded at Lavender, who smirked and waved at him. “Can’t say I’ve ever had this much fun doing it though.”

“Then maybe _you_ should’ve paid _me_ instead,” Lavender said. The men laughed and headed for the door, but not before Parvati rushed over for a snog.

“Well, that was, uh, interesting,” Hermione said, nodding her head and chuckling at how inadequate the word felt in that moment. “Thanks for a bachelorette party I’ll never forget, Lavender.”

“You’re welcome!” The busty blonde giggled and threw her head back. “If there’s one thing I know, it’s how to throw a party.” Hermione definitely couldn’t argue with that point.

“And it looks like Ginny and Luna aren’t ready for the party to be over just yet,” Parvati commented. Hermione looked over and sure enough, Luna’s face was still buried between Ginny’s thighs. The redhead’s legs were now over her friend’s shoulders, her arse hanging halfway off of the couch. She was running a hand through Luna’s dirty blonde hair with such a fond affection that if they hadn’t already revealed that they were more than just friends, Hermione would have recognized it beyond any doubt right then. The two of them seemed lost in their own little world.

”Maybe it’s just the four glasses of whatever the hell Luna brought talking, but that’s pretty hot,” Lavender whispered. “I don’t think we should disturb them though.”

“Yeah,” Hermione agreed. “Should we leave them be and find something else to do for now? Or should we call it a night, maybe?” She wasn’t really in the mood for the night to end just yet, but she thought she should at least make the offer.

“I don’t want to go home yet,” Parvati said. The Indian witch had looked pretty out of it after her hard fuck on the table, but the time she had to rest on the table afterwards must have worked wonders because she was looking rejuvenated now.

“Me neither,” Lavender said, echoing her best friend. “Besides, we’ve got the room reserved for another three hours. Might as well make the most of it, right?”

“Hmm,” Hermione said, looking back and forth between the two unoccupied witches. “What do you want to do then?”

Parvati got a mischievous smile on her face and leaned in to whisper something in Lavender’s ear. The blonde giggled, and Hermione was extremely curious to know what they were whispering about. She wouldn’t have to wait long to find out though.

“Parvati makes a good point,” Lavender said. She sighed and bowed her head. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I’ve been a terrible party host!”

“Huh?” Hermione blinked as the two girls slowly walked towards her.

“It’s your bachelorette party,” Lavender said. “We’re here to celebrate you, but your fun ended sooner than anyone else’s! It was extremely selfish of us to not give you another go with one or both of the boys before they left.” Hermione shook her head. It was true that her turn had ended first, but she’d been the only one to get to play with both of the men. She had no complaints whatsoever with how the night had gone, and she would have told them so if they’d given her the chance.

The reason she couldn’t reassure them was that they did something that drove all other thoughts from her brain. They reached her spot on the couch, and first Parvati climbed onto the couch on her left side, snuggling in close to her and kissing her on the lips. Hermione’s head was still spinning from the feel of Parvati’s soft lips when Lavender sat down on her other side and pulled her into a kiss as well. Parvati’s head dipped down to lick Hermione’s breast while she made out with Lavender. The blonde pulled her head back and grinned.

“Tonight’s your night, Hermione,” she said. “‘Vati and I are going to take real good care of you.” She started to lick at Hermione’s neck, and the blonde’s hand skimmed her body and went between her legs. A few moments later it was joined by Parvati’s darker hand, and the two witches began to rub Hermione in unison.

Hermione sat there in bliss, two beautiful girls rubbing at her while she groped the arse of one (Parvati) and squeezed the massive breasts of the other (Lavender.) And all this was just “dessert”, which was coming after what had already been the most erotic night of her life.

She once again found herself hoping Harry was having the most amazing night he could. Hopefully he was out shagging an entire colony of veela, or Ron had recruited the Holyhead Harpies roster (minus Ginny) as entertainment. Yes, he certainly deserved it. She still wasn’t sure either of those hypothetical scenarios would top the reality of her bachelorette party, however. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
